1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a disclosure information transmission method, and a disclosure information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which multi-function peripherals are installed in meeting rooms and rooms in an office and the multi-function peripherals are connected via a network has been provided. With the above-described system, a user does not bring meeting materials in form of paper documents into the meeting room, but the user stores electronic data for the materials in the multi-function peripheral installed in the meeting room and operates a print processing in the meeting room (refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-349451).
In this operation, the user uses the multi-function peripheral in the meeting room which is different from the usually used multi-function peripheral to store an image. Thus, an input error may occur and it takes some labor to store the same electronic data in a plurality of multi-function peripherals.
In order to eliminate such labor, a remote collaboration of BOX documents stored in multi-function peripherals has been proposed.
When the remote collaboration is carried out, a BOX document stored in a certain multi-function peripheral can be, for example, referred to or printed from another multi-function peripheral. Therefore, without storing the electronic data in the multi-function peripheral in the meeting room, the user stores the electronic data in the multi-function peripheral in the room and remotely accesses the electronic data from the multi-function peripheral in the meeting room, so that the document can be printed from the multi-function peripheral in the meeting room.